wwewwffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rick Rude
=Rick Rude= http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Art%C3%ADculos_buenos Richard Erwin Rood (7 de diciembre de 1958 - 20 de abril de 1999) más conocido como "Ravishing" Rick Rude, fue un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabajó para la World Championship Wrestling y la World Wrestling Entertainment durante la década de los 80 y de los 90. Rude ha sido tres veces Campeón Mundial al haber obtenido tres veces el Campeonato Internacional Peso Pesado de la WCW. También destacan un reinado como Campeonato Intercontinental Peso Pesado de la WWF y un reinado como Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WCW. Índice *1 Carrera **1.1 Inicios **1.2 World Wrestling Federation (1987-1990) **1.3 World Championship Wrestling (1991-1994) **1.4 Extreme Championship Wrestling (1997) **1.5 World Wrestling Federation (1997) **1.6 World Championship Wrestling (1997-1998) *2 Fallecimiento *3 En lucha *4 Campeonatos y logros *5 Referencias *6 Enlaces externos Carrera Inicios Rood nació en St. Peter, Minnesota y asistió a la Universidad de Robinsdale, donde estudió con Tom Zenk, Brady Boone, Nikita Koloff, Curt Hennig, John Nord y Barry Darsow, los cuales se convirtieron también en luchadores profesionales.3 Después de obtener el grado académico de educación física en el colegio Anoka Ramsey Junior, Rood empezó a luchar en 1983 bajo el nombre Ricky Rood.3 Empezó en la NWA All-Star Wrestling antes de irse a competir para la Georgia Championship Wrestling y más tarde en la Mid-Southern Wrestling. Posteriormente se unió a la National Wrestling Alliance, donde inició un feudo con The Road Warriors. En 1984, Rood regresó a la Memphis Championship Wrestling como "Ravishing" Rick Rude, un arrogante heel acompañado por Jimmy Hart.4 Allí inició un feudo con Jerry Lawler y más tarde con su antiguo compañero, King Kong Bundy.5 6 Rude fue alquilado por la Championship Wrestling de Florida en diciembre de 1984, donde fue acompañado por Percy Pringle comenzando un feudo con Billy Jack Hynes y Wahoo McDaniel, mientras hacía pareja con Jesse Barr. Después de un año, dio el salto a la World Class Championship Wrestling junto con Pringle, donde se enfeudó con Kevin von Erich y Chris Adams. Después de perder el Campeonato de la WCCW contra Adams en julio de 1986, despidió a Pringle y en pocas palabras le reemplazó por su hermana, Raven. Formó una corta pareja con The Dingo Warrior, pero Warrior le traicionó y se convirtió en face. En septiembre de 1986, Rude regresó a Jim Crockett Promotions y se unió a Manny Fernández y su mánager Paul Jones en su rivalidad con Wahoo McDaniel. Rude y Fernández ganaron los Campeonatos Mundiales por Parejas de la NWA el 6 de diciembre de 1986 de The Rock 'n' Roll Express, y empezó un feudo épico que acabó solo cuando Rude dejó la promoción para irse a la World Wrestling Entertainment en abril de 1987. Para explicar la marcha de Rude, Jim Crockett Jr. hizo un combate que no era por el título donde los Express derrotaron a Rude y a Fernández y protestaron que Rude fue lesionado como resultado. World Wrestling Federation (1987-1990) En WWF, Rude fue acompañado por Bobby "The Brain" Heenan y se enfeudó con "Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff antes de empezar el feudo más famoso con Jake "The Snake" Roberts. Rude tuvo una rutina donde antes del combate haría un show de remover su túnica mientras corría por los varones en el público y después del combate tenía que besar a una chica (la que Heenan eligiese entre los fans) todo el camino abajo hasta la lona después de un buen combate. En una ocasión, intentó besar a la esposa de Roberts. En otra memorable ocasión durante el feudo que tuvo con Roberts, Rude vino al ring con una foto de Cheryl extendido delante de sus mayas. Un furioso Roberts entró en el ring y desnudó a Rude, apareciendo completamente desnudo. El siguiente gran feudo de Rude fue con The Ultimate Warrior y empezó en enero durante el PPV Royal Rumble 1989.7 En la Super Posedown que acabó con Rude atacando a Warrior con una barra de metal. Con un poco de ayuda de Heenan, Rude ganó el Campeonato Intercontinental de Warrior en WrestleMania V, antes de perderlo contra éste en SummerSlam 1989,8 9 en gran parte por la interferencia de "Rowdy" Roddy Piper. Entonces Rude se mantuvo un feudo con Piper, antes de resumir su conflicto con Warrior en el verano de 1990 después de que Warrior ganase el Campeonato de la WWF. Los dos lucharon en una Steel Cage en SummerSlam 1990.10 Rude fracasó en ganar el título y dejó la WWF en octubre de 1990, justo antes de que tuviera un combate con Big Boss Man. World Championship Wrestling (1991-1994) Rude regresó a Jim Crockett Promotions, eventualmente conocido como World Championship Wrestling (WCW), como The Halloween Phantom en Halloween Havoc.11 el 27 de octubre de 1991, apareciendo enmascarado esa noche. Se unió a The Dangerous Alliance, formada por él mismo, Paul E. Dangerously, Madusa, Arn Anderson, Bobby Eaton, Larry Zbyszko, y "Stunning" Steve Austin. Rude ganó el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de manos de Sting y mantuvo un feudo con Ricky Steamboat, llegando el feudo a tal punto que Rude le rompió la nariz en un ataque callejero. En 1992, Rude y Madusa dejaron The Dangerous Alliance y se enfeudó con Nikita Koloff. Rude retó al Campeón de los Pesos Pesados de la WCW Ron Simmons en numerosas ocasiones pero no pudo derrotarlo. Rick fue lesionado en diciembre de ese año y fue forzado a renunciar al Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Rude regresó en abril de 1993 e intentó reclamar el título de Dustin Rhodes, quién lo había ganado mientras él estaba lesionado. Él título fue eventualmente cedido después de severos finales controversiales de combates entre los dos. Rude se interesó por el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados de la NWA, haciendo claras sus intenciones el 28 de agosto de 1993, cuando era el invitado en el show del entonces campeón Ric Flair. Rude fue a derrotar a Flair por el título en septiembre de 1993 en Fall Brawl.12 Sin embargo, la WCW había retraído el título recientemente desde la NWA, por lo que el título no fue llamado durante mucho tiempo NWA World Heavyweight Championship. El título fue renombrado a Campeonato Mundial Internacional de los Pesos Pesados de la WCW, el cual Rude perdió contra Hiroshi Hase el 16 de marzo de 1994 en Tokio, Japón. Rude recuperó el título justo ocho días después en Kioto, Japón. Después de perder el título contra Sting el 17 de abril, Rude hizo la cuenta a Sting el 1 de mayo en Fukuoka consiguiendo su tercer reinado. Sin embargo, Rude se lesionó la espalda durante el combate; siendo incapaz de luchar, se le fue arrebatado el título (con una excusa de la storyline de que estaba obligado a usar el título como un arma en el transcurso del combate). Rude se retiró poco después. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1997) Rude recogió una póliza que decía que no podría competir en la lucha libre jamás hasta 1997, cuando se unió a la Extreme Championship Wrestling como un hombre enmascarado que preocupó a Shane Douglas, en un punto spanking azotando a Francine. Él eventualmente se quitó la máscara y se convirtió en un comentarista de color. El más tarde se alineó él solo, por un tiempo corto, con Shane Douglas y su Triple Amenaza. Durante la ECW contra USWA / WWF inter-company competición, Rude ayudó a Jerry "The King" Lawler a derrotar a dos de los mejores luchadores de la ECW: Tommy Dreamer y The Sandman. World Wrestling Federation (1997) Artículo principal: Traición de Montreal''Rude hizo su regresó a la WWF como miembro del stable D-Generation X (DX).13 Como miembro de DX, Rude nunca luchó pero sí asistió a los combates de los demás integrantes del grupo. Tras la Traición de Montreal en Survivor Series, Rude decidió marcharse de la compañía.14 Poco después de que el evento terminase, Rude llamó a Eric Bischoff y le informó de lo que había ocurrido, y como todavía no había firmado un contrato a tiempo completo con la WWF, Rude fue capaz de negociar un nuevo contrato con la World Championship Wrestling.15 16 World Championship Wrestling (1997-1998) Rude apareció en los dos ''RAW is WAR y Monday Nitro el 17 de noviembre de 1997. Rude apareció en Nitro con un mejor afeitado, el cual era en vivo, y procedió a criticar a la WWF, llamando a la compañía el "Titanic" (una referencia para el Titan Enterprises, como los dueños de la WWF eran conocidos, como el "sinking ship"). Una hora después en RAW (el cual había sido grabado seis días antes), Rude entonces apareció con una barba. Rude también apareció en la Hardcore TV de la ECW durante ese fin de semana (14 - 16 de noviembre, como el show fue sindicado diferentemente dependiendo en el mercado). Rude todavía estaba haciendo sus apariciones en la ECW mientras estaba en D-Generation X. En la WCW, Rude se convirtió en un miembro del nWo, acompañando a su amigo Curt Hennig. Cuando nWo se separó, Hennig y Rude se unieron a nWo Wolfpac e intentaron motivar a Konnan para derrotar a Goldberg, quién aún no había sido derrotado en ese tiempo. Cuando Konnan fue derrotado por Goldberg, Rude y Hennig le atacaron, más tarde se unieron a nWo Hollywood, los rivales de Wolfpac. A finales de 1998, tanto Rude como Hennig se fueron de la WCW TV por lesión. Hennig tenía una lesión de pierna ese año, y Rude decían que tenía un cáncer testicular el cual más tarde fue un quiste. Curt Hennig regresó a nWo de su lesión en Starrcade sin Rude, quién todavía era incapaz de aparecer en la WCW.17 Fallecimiento Rude murió el 20 de abril de 1999 después de sufrir un paro cardíaco.18 La causa de su muerte pudo ser de una sobredosis de ácido Gamma-Hydroxybutyrico (GHB) y esteroides.19 El informe de la autopsia confirmó que la causa de la muerte fue una sobredosis de medicamentos mixtos.20 En 1994, Rude testificó que había utilizado esteroides para construir masa muscular y "librarse de cierto dolor".21 En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **Back to belly piledriver22 **DDT23 – 1983–1987 **Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack – 1987–1988 **''Rude Awakening''22 (Hangman's neckbreaker)23 *'Movimientos de firma' **Bearhug **Delayed backbreaker22 **Delayed inverted suplex slam **Diving knee drop22 **Figure four leglock22 **Spike piledriver **Swinging neckbreaker *'Managers' **Jimmy Hart4 24 **Bobby Heenan1 **Paul E. Dangerously **Madusa Miceli **Paul Jones25 **Percy Pringle III1 **Raven1 *'Luchadores dirigidos' **Curt Hennig22 **Shawn Michaels **D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels, Triple H & Chyna)22 *'Apodos' **Ravishing Campeonatos y logros *'Championship Wrestling de Florida' **NWA Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 veces)26 **NWA Florida United States Tag Team Championship (1 vez)27 - con Jesse Barr *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)28 **AWA Southern Team Championship (1 vez)29 - con King Kong Bundy *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling - World Championship Wrestling' **[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/WCW_World_Tag_Team_Championship NWA World Tag Team Championship (versión Mid-Atlantic)] (1 vez)30 - con Manny Fernandez **WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (3 veces)31 **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)32 *'World Class Championship Wrestling - World Class Wrestling Association' **NWA American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez).33 **WCCW Television Championship (1 vez)34 **WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)35 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)36 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Luchador más odiado - 199237 **Situado en el Nº26 en los PWI 500 del 199138 **Situado en el Nº4 en los PWI 500 del 199239 **Situado en el Nº8 en los PWI 500 del 199340 **Situado en el Nº13 en los PWI 500 del 199441 **Situado en el Nº57 dentro de los mejores luchadores de la historia en los PWI Years del 200342 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Mejor heel - 1992 **WON Peor lucha del año - 1992, vs. Masihiro ChonoHalloween Havoc, 25 de octubre Referencias #Oliver, Greg; Steven Johnson (2007). The Pro Wrestling Hall of Fame: The Heels. ECW Press. p. 208. ISBN 1550227599. #Fahey, Vince. «Rick Rude:Page One». Kayfabe Memories. Consultado el 25-05-2008. #Oliver, Greg; Steven Johnson (2007). The Pro Wrestling Hall of Fame: The Heels. ECW Press. p. 207. ISBN 1550227599. #Lawler, Jerry; Doug Asheville (2002). It's Good to Be the King...Sometimes. Simon & Schuster. p. 168. ISBN 0743475577. #Powell, John. «Rick Rude dies». Slam!. Consultado el 26 de octubre de 2010. #Slagle, Steve. «"Ravishing" Rick Rude». The Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame. Consultado el 25-05-2008. #«Resultados de Royal Rumble 1989». pwwew. Consultado el 11-5-08. #«Resultados de Wrestlemania V». pwwew. Consultado el 11-5-08. #«Resultados de Summerslam 1989». pwwew. Consultado el 11-5-08. #«Resultados de Summerslam 1990». Consultado el 11-5-08. #«Resultados de Halloween Havoc 1991». Consultado el 11-5-08. #«Resultados de Fall Brawl 1993». Consultado el 11-5-08. #Fahey, Vince. «Rick Rude: Page 2». Kayfabe Memories. Consultado el 25-05-2008. #«Resultados de Survivor Series 1997». Consultado el 11-5-08. #«Rick Rude» (en alemán). Genickbruch. Consultado el 26 de octubre de 2010. #Hart, Bret (24-04-1999). «Heaven gains a champ». SLAM! Wrestling. Consultado el 25-05-2008. #«Resultados de Starrcade 1999». Consultado el 11-5-08. #Batista, Dave; Jeremy Roberts (octubre de 2007). Batista Unleashed. WWE Books. ISBN 1-4165-4410-4 |isbn= incorrecto (ayuda). #«Steroids discovered in probe of slayings, suicide». ESPN (27-06-2007). Consultado el 25-05-2008. #Muchnick, Irvin (2007). Wrestling Babylon: Piledriving Tales of Drugs, Sex, Death, and Scandal. ECW Press. p. 146. ISBN 1550227610. #«Wrestling deaths and steroids». USA Today (12-03-2004). Consultado el 25-05-2008. #«WRESTLER PROFILES» (en inglés) (2007). Consultado el 26 de octubre de 2010. #«Other arena's finishing movelist». #«Jimmy Hart profile». Online World of Wrestling. Consultado el 04-09-2009. #Shields, Brian (2006). Main Event: WWE in the Raging 80s. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 1416532579. #«NWA Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship». Wrestling-titles.com. #«NWA United States Tag Team Title (Florida version)». Wrestling-titles.com. #«AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship». Wrestling-titles.com. #«AWA Southern Team Championship». Wrestling-titles.com. #«[http://www.wrestling-titles.com/us/midatlantic/nwa/ma-nwa-t.html NWA World Tag Team Championship (versión Mid-Atlantic)]». Wrestling-titles.com. #«WCW International World Heavyweight Championship». Wrestling-titles.com. #«Reinado de Rude como WCW United States Champion». WWE.com. Consultado el 7 de mayo de 2008. #«NWA American Heavyweight Championship». Wrestling-titles.com. #«WCCW Television Championship». Wrestling-titles.com. #«WCWA World Heavyweight Championship». Wrestling-titles.com. #«Reinado Inter 1». WWE.com. #«Wrestling Information Archive - Pro Wrestling Illustrated Award Winners - Most Hated Wrestler of the Year». Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Consultado el 14-01-08. #«Wrestling Information - Archive - Pro Wrestling Illustrated Award Winners - PWI Top 500 in 1991». Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Consultado el 14-01-08. #«Wrestling Information - Archive - Pro Wrestling Illustrated Award Winners - PWI Top 500 in 1992». Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Consultado el 14-01-08. #«Wrestling Information - Archive - Pro Wrestling Illustrated Award Winners - PWI Top 500 in 1993». Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Consultado el 14-01-08. #«Wrestling Information - Archive - Pro Wrestling Illustrated Award Winners - PWI Top 500 in 1994». Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Consultado el 14-01-08. #«Wrestling Information Archive - Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Top 500 Wrestlers of the PWI Years». Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Consultado el 14-01-08. Enlaces externos *Rick Rude en la Internet Movie Database Categorías: *Nacidos en 1958 *Fallecidos en 1999 *Exluchadores de la WWE *Luchadores profesionales fallecidos en competición *Exluchadores de la WCW *Fallecidos por drogas Menú de navegación *Crear una cuenta *Acceder *Artículo *Discusión *Leer *Editar *Ver historial *Portada *Portal de la comunidad *Actualidad *Cambios recientes *Páginas nuevas *Página aleatoria *Ayuda *Donaciones *Notificar un error Imprimir/exportar *Crear un libro *Descargar como PDF *Versión para imprimir Herramientas *Lo que enlaza aquí *Cambios en enlazadas *Subir un archivo *Páginas especiales *Enlace permanente *Información de la página *Elemento de datos *Citar este artículo En otros idiomas *Български *Dansk *Deutsch *English *Suomi *Français *Italiano *日本語 *Nederlands *Português *Scots *Simple English *ไทย Editar los enlaces*Esta página fue modificada por última vez el 14 mar 2013, a las 03:53. *El texto está disponible bajo la Licencia Creative Commons Atribución Compartir Igual 3.0; podrían ser aplicables cláusulas adicionales. Léanse los términos de uso para más información. Wikipedia® es una marca registrada de la Fundación Wikimedia, Inc., una organización sin ánimo de lucro. *Contacto *Política de privacidad *Acerca de Wikipedia *Limitación de responsabilidad *Desarrolladores *Versión para móviles *http://wikimediafoundation.org/ *http://www.mediawiki.org/